malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malazan Wiki:4000
We have reached the 4000th Malazan Wiki content page! To celebrate this milestone this page has been created as a time capsule of the Malazan Wiki on this day, the 20th of November 2016. Malazan Wiki statistics of the 20th of November 2016 in random order *4,000 content pages *92.3k page views over the last week *8,248 pages when including redirects (of which there are more than 1,000), talk pages etc. *52,357 edits since the Wiki was set up *177 different contributors to date, 32 of which have contributed more than 50 times *546 Fan art images *37 Maps of the Malazan world *66 pages have a slideshow *Exclamations ‎is the longest page at 56,443 bytes *Ben Adaephon Delat ‎is the longest character page at 25,240 bytes *Most linked to categories: Males‏‎ (1,189 members), Fan art (546 members), Females‏‎ (447 members), Soldiers (350 members) *Most linked to book page: Gardens of the Moon‏‎ (506 links) *Most linked to character page: Anomander Rake‏‎ (231 links) *Page with the most categories: Ben Adaephon Delat‏‎ (22 categories) *Page with the most revisions: The Bonehunters/Extended Dramatis Personae‏‎ (504 revisions) *147 Chapter summaries are completed and 74 are mostly finished *510 is the current number of *Since 7th of October 2014, we have had 7210 visitors who were re-directed here from the Malazan Empire Forum Wiki link *The Malazan Wiki is on this day ranked 29th of all Book Wikias and 506th in the overall ranking of over 400,000 Wikia communities *The in the last month are the home page, Suggested reading order and Anomander Rake *A special congratulations to the German language Malazan Wiki which reached 1,000 pages today. 'Oscar' speeches by some of the Malazan Wiki's current contributors *Seeing as no one wants to go first... I would just like to say that the teamwork over the one thousand pages since our last big number has been absolutely fantastic. The effort was very much driven by ArchieVist and Coltaine who have been tirelessly creating pages yet at the same time still managed to keep an eye on new edits, help new editors and do a million other things around the place. Supported as ever by Jade Raven on the technical side, by Andorion who has been keeping the Image of the Week on track and by Toc the Younger who is our Jack-of-all trades. Talking of new editors... you wouldn't think, looking at the huge amount of work created in that short time, that Pcwrcw only started editing fairly recently. Other newcomers whom I need to mention are Marl Karx who seems to be jumping in with both feet in at the deep end, BenRJDictus who is putting together Dutch/English translations of Malazan names and places and LordofMoonSpawn who has posted some great new images of Steve at a book signing. There are numerous others who have done their bit in that time. And of course... I am taking my hat off to all our fan artists old and new. Your talents really brighten the work the rest of us do. To all of you - thank you. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:27, November 21, 2016 (UTC) *Okay, I guess I should write something as well. I joined the German Malazan Wiki to correct some spelling errors. I never really intended to do a lot there, I didn't even choose my name carefully. This is also the reason why I have the 93 in it. I got a nice message from Egwene and decided to do a bit more and started adding a page about the warrens and some main characters. Soon the German wiki had 200 pages. I learned how to add language links and so I also started working at this wiki. I joined the Malazan Forum. I added the fan art from the forum to the wiki. I created the DA-page of the Wiki to help with the advent calendar. And now I'm checking all these websites nearly everyday, help as good as possible and try to catch up to ArchieVist everytime he adds an incredible amount of new pages. The race of the wikis. Oh, and I have a lot of fun. I want to thank Egwene for inviting me, Archie for keeping me busy, Jade Raven for his technical support, Ando for doing the IotW every week, Toc for returning to us, and all the other contributers for doing an amazing job. Pcwrcw, I hope you have read the statistic. 546 edits in the Extended DP of tBH. That's your record. Also thanks to all of our artists for their wonderful contributions and a special thanks to all of those that have and/or will participate in the Malazan Advent Calendar. Coltaine93 (talk) 20:20, November 21, 2016 (UTC) *Like Coltaine, I blame this all on Egwene. About 1400 entries ago in the Wiki timeline, I made a small change and tried to excuse myself. Surely the wiki was almost complete. What more could I add to it? But Egwene roped me into working on an Assail project and I've been hooked ever since. Thanks to Egwene, JR, Coltaine, Toc, and Andorion for keeping me on point for the past year or so. And welcome to our current roster of newcomers, Pcwrcw, Lord of Moon Spawn, Marl Karx, and BenRJDictus. I hope you have as much fun as I have had.--ArchieVist (talk) 21:37, November 21, 2016 (UTC) *Well, there isn't really too much for me to say. I joined the wiki less than a week ago, so I don't have too much knowledge of any of the rest of the major editors, other than that you all are working astoundingly hard on this and it really shows. The amount of detail already on the wiki, with several books yet to be added/released, is incredible. I joined the wiki as I saw that information from Blood and Bone was being added, and I had finished the book less than two weeks ago. I was just going to help out with a few pages, maybe check a couple references, and before I knew it I'd started the Extended Dramatis Personae. It's a great honor to be working here with you all and I hope that eventually my work will be as refined and spectacular as yours. I'm happy to have been here at the 4000th page and I hope to be here for 5000. Thanks to everyone for making the wiki as wonderful as it is. Marl Karx (talk) 21:58, November 21, 2016 (UTC) *I think I will start and end with a quote, so...to begin, "There is no one giant one step that does it. It's a lot of little steps." And I feel that describes this wikia aptly. I personally tend to think the toughest parts of this wiki would have been it's earliest, when the wikia had been newly introduced, and still had a lot of work to be done. To be sure, there still remains a lot of work to be done, nevertheless, my thanks go to our oldest member around, Jade Raven, who does a lot of her work behind the scenes. The rest of the members, you can pretty much see their work in terms of their edits, but a lot happens behind the scenes too. It's a pleasure seeing so many new editors start work on the wikia, the past weeks have been filled with bubbly energies contributed by Pcwrcw, Coltaine, Ben Dictus and so on. And of course, we have a couple of admins who keep a look out for everyone. Well, that's all for me now. I think I'm going to relax a bit, and stay off for a while. I need to get some serious reading done.But there is work to be done yet, so I will leave off with this quote from Nelson Mandela. "Remember to celebrate milestones as you prepare for the road ahead." Toctheyounger *Unsurprisingly I am late to writing something. I've never really been any good at committing words to the page, so to speak, but I've found other ways to contribute. When I first arrived the wiki had just 137 pages and I would not be surprised if I have created less new pages than that since then. Instead my thousands of edits have mostly gone into the design side of the wiki, in developing standards so that everyone is singing from the same song sheet and in patching up and sometimes expanding the edits that others have made. In a fit of severe hubris I conceived the Chapter Summary Project (AKA Adopt a chapter). Amazingly, to me, it now actually looks like it could conceivably be finished one day (I shall have to do some more myself). :Some shout-outs I would like to make: first to Game widow who secretly (because her account has since been disabled) has over 7000 edits. She was the one who basically single handedly got this wiki to first 1000 and then, with a little help, to 2000 pages. Unfortunately she moved on to other projects and is missed. :Secondly, Egwene, who has been a powerhouse of productivity and really filled the void after Game widow left. And then overshadowed her to become the most significant contributor here. Egwene has just. Done. So. Much. Even some things that I was sceptical would be a good idea, but have worked out really well (like adding fan art to the wiki). She has really propelled me to attempt some things that I didn't think I could do too, many of which I did manage to make work. :Lastly, AcrhieVist, who I sometimes secretly suspect might actually be a robot such is the copiousness of the edits that from that keyboard. There may not be single page on the wiki that hasn't been at least tweaked by Archie at some point. :There are many more contributors who have each made their mark, many of them have done a considerable amount to further this shared project and those contributions have not gone unwitnessed. An acknowledgement also is due for the artists who have given permission to have their works used here. :Over on the right is a little history of the main page, showing how it has transformed over the ages. -- 03:09, November 25, 2016 (UTC) *There isn't really much else I can add to all the (very richly deserved) compliments already made to the administrators/editors/contributors who participated in the 'push to 4000'. I'm glad that I began editing at malazan.wikia in time to have been a small part of it. And, yes, Coltaine93, the very first time I looked at this page, the BH ExtDP record for most edits didn't escape my eye. I felt a bit sheepish, but at the same time secretly proud, to have had anything I'd worked on qualify for any sort of 'most of' mention. Those of you who helped me with that, my maiden project, (and it seems to have been most of the people above) know full well how the BH EDP 'staggered' to a record number of edits. I am also appreciative for the mentions of others regarding my editing efforts. I would like to recognize ArchieVist and Egwene, especially, for being such great shepherds to new-comers to the site. Pcwrcw (talk) 20:41, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Guestbook If you are just passing through, we would love you to sign this section, our guest-book :) * Best Wiki there is! Thanks for all of the hard work, it is appreciated. I hope I did this guestbook thing correctly. Becky R. * Congrats and thanks. Catalin * * * Category:Archives